The Watchtower
The Watchtower is an orbiting satellite, and the true headquarters of the Justice League. League members are transported to the Watchtower from the Hall of Justice and the Cave. The Watchtower has sensors that can detect immense energy surges on the surface of the planet, but does not have any weapons systems. History Early history Vietti, Brandon (2012-08-22). Headquarters. brandonvietti.blogspot.com. Retrieved 2012-08-22. The League started operating out of the Watchtower after their base in Mount Justice was compromised. Its existence has been kept from public knowledge, 2010 The Justice League convened a meeting to discuss the possibility of admitting additional members to the League. After being enslaved by the Light's mind control, the Justice League welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. As Vandal gloated, Red Arrow slipped away in the Zeta-Tube. With the Light still in control of the Justice League, the Team had to infiltrate the satellite via another way. They used the Bio-Ship, and via a makeshift dock, entered. With the help of cure-tech, they negated the effects of the Starro-tech. The Team celebrated the new year aboard the Watchtower and discussed the past events with the League. 2015 Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado monitored the disappearance of several heroes, and held a conference with Mal Duncan and Nightwing about it. Red Tornado informed Atom of the whereabouts of the League members who hadn't responded to the emergency in Metropolis. Red Tornado contacts Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Black Canary to give them an update on the current crisis. 2016 In the Watchtower, John Stewart explained about Lobo and the Kroloteans. Adam Strange explained about Rann and showed a tech which traces Kroloteans. Nightwing decided that the Team went after the remaining Kroloteans and investigate on Rann. Captain Atom, Black Lightning, Doctor Fate and Zatanna watched the activation of the Zeta-Shield from the Watchtower's observation deck. Batgirl presented recordings of the walls of an ancient Bialyan temple to Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Robin and Nightwing. Fate translated the hieroglyphics, revealing an ancient ritual to cleanse a scarab. Captain Atom and Aquaman discussed the Reach's presence on Earth with Nightwing over a video connection. Captain Atom briefed Nightwing, Superboy, Black Canary and Aquaman on an object headed for Earth detected by the Watchtower's sensors. Captain Atom hailed the Warworld to attempt negotiations, to no avail. Aquaman and Nightwing monitored from the Watchtower as Captain Atom joined other Leaguers in a frontal assault on the Warworld, while the Team infiltrated the vessel. After the Warworld launched a saturation missile attack, Aquaman used the Watchtower's systems to estimate the effectiveness of Earth militaries' defenses. Nightwing congratulated the Team from the Watchtower after they succeeded in disabling the Warworld. Following a successful mission, Nightwing officially handed command of the Team back to Aqualad. Shortly after, a boom tube opened, depositing the unconscious bodies of Leaguers who had been guarding the Warworld's key chamber. Captain Atom, Nightwing, Blue Beetle, Aqualad and the Atom discussed the "natural" disasters caused by the Reach's Magnetic Field Disruptors. Lex Luthor contacted the Watchtower using UN Secretary Tseng's frequency with a plan to disable them. Lucas Carr coordinated the twenty squads of heroes as they simultaneously attacked and disabled twenty MFDs. By the time all twenty MFDs were down, several heroes had returned to the Watchtower, including Kid Flash. When Blue Beetle reported detecting a twenty-first MFD at the North Magnetic Pole, and Flash and Impulse reported it to have already gone chrysalis, Kid Flash zeta-ed out to help. In the mission room, several Leaguers watched G. Gordon Godfrey's report on Secretary Tseng's resignation and Godfrey's proposal of Lex Luthor as his successor. Captain Atom turned over the chairmanship of the League to Black Canary. Nightwing informed Aqualad of his decision to take a leave of absence from the Team. In the memorial garden, Tigress and Kid Flash discussed their new identities, Robin and Wonder Girl welcomed Static to the Team, and Miss Martian and Superboy talked about Tim and Cassie's new relationship. The discussions were interrupted when Aqualad summoned everyone to the mission room. Batman informed the assembled Team that they would now operate out of the Watchtower alongside the League. The Leaguers left them to carry on, and Aqualad handed out mission assignments. Batgirl briefed Beast Boy, Miss Martian and Superboy on their new mission, investigating what Psimon was doing back in the US. 2018 At a Justice League meeting, Batman and Green Arrow, as well as several others, walk out of the League in protest over tighter United Nations regulation. They take their protegés with them. Black Lightning resigns for personal reasons. Background information * The first JLA base to use the name "Watchtower" was built on the moon's surface during the Grant Morrison run of the JLA series. Earlier bases in Earth's orbit were called the Justice League Satellite; they returned to a satellite after Infinite Crisis. * This marks the fifth animated appearance of the Watchtower. It appeared in the DCAU, there were two: one in Justice League (which was destroyed in the finale) and a new model in Justice League Unlimited. It also appeared in The Batman, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths and Batman: The Brave and the Bold Sightings References }} Category:A to Z Category:Headquarters